The Sun Hides Behind the Mountain
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and seventy-five: After the discovery she's made, Rachel has to figure what to do with the information.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 13th cycle. Now cycle 14!_

* * *

**"The Sun Hides Behind The Mountain"  
Rachel & Quinn  
Sunshine Girls #14 (Sequel to "If the ladies would kindly shine") **

It began to dawn on her right then and there that they had started something now. The two of them, friends first and then enemies, were actually starting to make things work. And their little fledgling of a friendship just could not handle any drama right now… but then she'd gone and seen what she'd seen… Quinn's father, cheating on her mother.

She felt like they had just come out of this trap of secrets and conflicts, and now there was a new one. Quinn had a right to know, both her and her mother. They were being deceived and they had no idea. But then if she did tell her, what would happen? If there was any truth to the whole 'don't shoot the messenger,' she had to imagine she might be in trouble. It wouldn't be any better if she found out she'd known.

For a few days, it was easy not to deal with it, but then Quinn had called. This was more or less the first time either of them called the other for any reason unrelated to Glee Club. But then…

"Hey, it's not too early, is it?"

"I, no, it's fine," Rachel got up to close her door.

"Mrs. Chang called about going in to the hospital for a check up, I just… I don't want to go on my own, and I never even told Finn about what happened…"

"Yeah, of course," she responded readily. Quinn went on to explain she'd set up the appointment for that morning before school, unable to get it done any other way because of a dinner her father was hosting. Rachel counted her blessings that this information was shared on the phone and not in person, or her face would have flashed with the colors of her secret.

There was something about being back at the scene of past revelations, with a fresh new secret dying to get out… The last time had seen Quinn, accompanied by Rachel as she'd been struck with a sudden weakness, letting out the cause of the Sunshine Girls' break… more secrets, of course. A broken present and its cover up had done them in. And now…

It wasn't her fault, she knew this, of course. She'd only come upon it by accident. But now, without wanting any part of it, she had become part of it in some way, and if a glass turtle could tear apart two little girls, what would a cheating parent do?

Sitting in the waiting room, neither girl knew much of what to say, but they at least shared a concern about the proximity of one man who seemed to be staring in their direction a little too much. Thankfully, Mrs. Chang had come to get them moments later.

"You've been okay though, right?" Rachel asked as Quinn got up on the table, the two of them on their own.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded. "It still freaks me out though, to think anything could be wrong," she admitted. Rachel got up, approaching her to give comfort.

"It'll be fine," she told her. "You've been okay, you said it. Just… keep that in mind." Quinn looked at her, indeed comforted, but at the same time still quietly pondering 'well what if it isn't?' and instantly the vow formed in her mind. "Whatever happens, I'll be there, okay?" Quinn gave a smile, near tears.

"Okay," she nodded, breathing in. "Thanks…" she finally said.

"Of course," Rachel assured her.

Looking at her, seeing how much she was depending on her in that moment, the issue about Quinn's father came right back into her head, shouting 'well now you just can't not tell her.' She couldn't do it now though. She didn't know how the check up would actually turn out, and all she could think about was how her telling Quinn now could only make things worse.

Finally they'd come and checked everything out. Rachel remained sitting across the room, and every so often she swore she could see Quinn steal a look toward her, like she needed to make sure she was still there.

When all was said and done, Quinn and the baby were both shown to be perfectly fine. Rachel gave her a look as to say 'see?' They stopped by the cafeteria and got something to eat; the appointment had already taken longer than planned, making them late for first period, so they weren't worrying about it at this point.

Rachel still hadn't figured out how to unload the affair bombshell on her, but she knew she'd do it though. She had to believe Quinn would know she was trying to help, and they'd be fine.

THE END


End file.
